


Raccoon gets stuffed

by ComegetyourfooD



Series: Transinnit gets fucked [3]
Category: Pnsfw, problematic - Fandom
Genre: Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Father Figures, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComegetyourfooD/pseuds/ComegetyourfooD
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude/TommyInnit
Series: Transinnit gets fucked [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	Raccoon gets stuffed

The clicking noise of netherite boots filled the silent room, the rather tall man undid his armour placing sparkling, night sky-like, equipment onto a oak wooden stand. The man sighed softly running his fingers through his weed coloured hair, stepping into the dimly lit bedroom he noticed a figure laying under the silk blankets. 

Sam pulled his hoodie off, slipping off his pants, he climbed into bed he felt tired and hazy. He got under the red cover, the figure was Tommy a sweet kid who had gotten attached to Sam and who was he kidding? He had such a soft spot for the boy. Wrapping his arms around the kid’s stomach he shoved his head in the crook of the boys neck, inhaling the sweet scent of pine needles and rain. 

Sam’s fingers traced upwards, he slowly traced them down the boys neck, Adam’s apple, collar bones. Soft skin littered with scars and bruises, so pretty, Sam raised his head away from Tommy’s neck to beside his ear, breathing slowly, the heat making the honey wheat blond slowly wake. Sam sighed and kissed the tip of Tommy’s ear making his way to the boy’s jawline. 

“Sam...” The blond grumbled, the elder got on top of Tommy. He reached his hand and held both of Tommy’s small wrists, the boys skin looked so pretty with the dim purple light reflecting onto him. Sam leaning down pressed his lips against chapped ones, Tommy knew nothing about this kind of thing but copied the man’s actions. 

Pulling away, a string of saliva connected both boy’s mouths. Tommy reached his lanky arms around Sam’s neck pulling him down connecting them once again, whilst hands slid down Tommy’s thighs. A knee prompted between both legs, Tommy whimpered softly and started dry humping the elder’s knee. The boy’s Racoon tail wrapping around the elder’s arm. “You’re so pretty...” Sam mumbled pressing feathery kisses to Tommy’s neck, he thrusted his knee upwards earning a small mewl from the boy underneath him. The kid bucked his hips forward, desperate for any friction, he let put breathy moans which causes the man above to feel heat rush downwards. Sam pulled away staring at the masterpiece left onto Tommy’s skin, covered with purple, yellow, blue blotches marking the boy as his. Only his. The elder pulled down his boxer’s letting his leaking shaft exposed, then tugging off the blond’s boxer’s. Sam pushed the head slowly enjoying the soft heat, Tommy whimpered tenderly. The creeper hybrid let go of Tommy’s wrists and instead placed both hands on the boys hips, as he snapped forward. “Oh Sam!” Tommy whimpered his head leaning back, mouth into an ‘0’ shape. Sam rocked his hips, the feeling of being full made Tommy enjoy it even more. The blondie looked up at his father figure through this blond locks, that were covering his eyes a little, he looked so handsome. Sweat dribbling down the man’s chin, his face concentrated, eyebrows knitted downwards, green hair messy, and his abs glistening. Sam grabbed Tommy’s tail and began tugging on it, whines slowly filling the room.

This was heaven

“Sam-Sam-Sam oh my fucking- SAM!” Tommy yelled as the other man rocked his hips at a brutal pace. His dark grey ears twitched as his back arched, and with a soft grunt Sam had came inside of the boy. The hybrid pulled away, semen trickling out of the pink cunt. Sam leaned over kissing the panting boy.


End file.
